


Snakes and Spiders, Doomed Brothers

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Danger, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie and Jordie begin having interlinked nightmares that chill them to their bone and make them question their sanity. But is it as far fetched as they believe?





	Snakes and Spiders, Doomed Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Jamie and Jordie brotherly love for a change with a Halloween twist. Don't worry, I'm working on some spooky Jamie and Tyler stories :)
> 
> Anyways, I'm keeping Jordie on the Stars in this story and any mistakes there are I accept the blame. Have a good one!

"I have always hated snakes. Snakes, spiders...anything that crawls around and slithers around the way they do just creeps me out. I can handle big, scary goons in a hockey brawl but snakes and spiders? Nope. I'm just a wuss. Tell me, Chubbs, does that make any sense at all? Because it doesn't to me. And I feel that we've come around this part before. Jamie, we're lost. Just admit it. This looks very familiar," pleaded Jordie, walking right next to Jamie in the middle of the forest they were walking around in one afternoon.

Jordie and Jamie had gone out for a walk in a place that they had never been to before and when they had arrived there, they found that nobody else was there. The park was open but nobody was there. Jamie had just shrugged it off as being the kind of place that nobody knew about. 

But Jordie was getting an awfully bad feeling about this place. He didn't know if it was a serial killer ready to murder Jordie and Jamie and rip their guts out or a wild animal waiting to sneak upon their helpless and doomed prey but whatever it was it wasn't good.

Always trust your instinct was the saying and Jordie was trying to convince Jamie that. But Jamie was stubborn.

Jamie sighed and smiled, as he wrapped an arm around Jordie and pulled his older brother closer to him as they walked along what was not even a path anymore. It was apparent that they had gone off-path but Jamie was insistent that he could lead them back.

Jamie was captain of the Stars; he did know something about leading.

"Relax Jordie. It's going to be okay. Just trust me. I can get us out of here, no biggie....woah!!" Jamie cried out as the sofy and soggy ground beneath him and Jordie gave out beneath them, sending the startled and shouting brothers tumbling down a steep slope.

"Ow!! What the fuck?" yelled a panicked Jordie, his body hitting a couple of sharp objects on the way down that would surely leave some marks, perhaps bruises. Nothing major or serious though.

When the groaning Jamie and Jordie finally came to a stop, it was in a swamp-like area and the brothers were lying half in water and half in mud. The brothers were struggling to their feet in their sodden and muddied clothes, looking around anxiously.

"'Get us out of here' eh? More like 'get us into something'. Gross. It's all slimy and creepy down here. Perfect setting for somone or someTHING to come along and kill us or even eat us. We're a perfect meal for a giant ass spider or snake, Jamie. You know it," pleaded Jordie, hysteria beginning to creep its way into his voice, despite him fighting it. 

Jordie was a reliable and good older brother who took his duty to look out for Jamie very seriously. That would never change. 

Jamie sighed, a bit nervous himself. He didn't want to admit it but he and Jordie were hopelessly lost and had stumbled and fell into some sort of a swamp. And glancing at the slippery slope going up back the top of the hill, Jamie knew it would be difficult if not impossible to climb back up.

He noticed Jordie trying to climb his way up only to slide back down onto his ass, sighing heavily. Jamie couldn't help but look away, embarrassed. He had gotten him and Jordie into this, it was his fault, he wouldn't blame Jordie if he wanted to take a swing at him or be uber pissed with him. Jamie deserved it.

"Go ahead and take a swing at me Jordie. I deserve it. It's all my fault, it all is, so you can punch me. Go on...do it," Jamie closed his eyes and prepared himself for the awaited and expected punch.

But it never came. Instead, Jordie trudged over through the mud and enveloped Jamie in a tight, protective hug, whispering in his ear,

"I'm not going to punch you little brother, why would I? I don't blame you for this; you wanted to explore a new place because it was interesting and I can't fault you for that. What I would have an issue with is if you were here alone so thank god I'm here with you. No matter what happens I'm here with you Chubbs....oh god...is that what I think it is?" Jordie had gone pale, looking over Jamie's shoulder and up the hill.

There, coming ever so slowly and quietly from the top, was a gigantic ass anaconda, slithering in a manner that suggested that it had been searching for dinner and now that it had found it, was deliciously anticipating it.

Jamie turned around to see what had gotten Jordie to the point where he was practically pissing himself in disbelief and terror. Jamie gasped and turned white as a ghost too, finding himself stuck in place and only able to move when Jordie grabbed his arm and pushed him to get his ass moving.

"Jamie, let's go! NOW!!" Jordie hissed, trying desperately to move as he and Jamie could but since they were in a swamp with muddy water almost up to their knees, it was impossible to move fast at all.

All Jamie and Jordie could muster was a slow and frustrating trudge, gaining no ground on the anaconda which was gaining a lot of ground at a alarming rate.

Jordie kept glancing behind him frantically as he and Jamie trudged along, his eyes widening in terror at how close the anaconda was getting.

"This has to be a nightmare, this can't be happening!! Jordie...I'm so sorry, I mean it," Jamie was trying to be brave but was starting to cry, panic setting in.

Seeing Jamie cry was something Jordie hated seeing so he just squeezed his brother's hand reassuringly and kept on pulling him along.

"I've got you baby bro, I've got you," Jordie was huffing and puffing, determined to get them out of here, despite the odds being hugely against them. "Fucking snakes....this is why I really hate them. Just don't know why there is a giant ass anaconda in the middle of a park or forest or whatever it's called." Jordie grunted.

As the anaconda slithered along, it's tongue was rolling out of its mouth then back in, ready to catch its meal and chow down on Jordie and Jamie. Them running for their lives was just making the anaconda even more hungrier and it loved that. 

Jamie and Jordie could run but they couldn't hide. The anaconda could sense that as it kept seeing Jordie glance back anxiously a couple of times before Jamie did. 

Jamie and Jordie, in all their terror, fumbled over themselves several times in their desperate and painstakingly slow escape but all it took to end their escape attempt was Jordie tripping over a hidden rock or branch, causing him to stumble forwards, with Jamie half on top of him and half next to him. Both brothers groaned as they glanced up to see that the anaconda was pretty much on top of them now, Jordie's eyes widening in utter horror while Jamie clutched on to his big brother, feeling like he was going to be sick.

Jamie and Jordie seemed to be in a staredown with the anaconda, waiting....waiting....it was almost like the snake was mocking them, daring them to even try and escape but knowing it was futile.

At last, the anaconda whipped its tail and coiled it around the stunned Jordie and Jamie from their ankles to their necks, all the while spinning them around in circles several times in the process. Jordie and Jamie whimpered and moaned, both in fear and in sickness as dizziness and wooziness swept over them.

Since they were face to face, Jordie's and Jamie's foreheads slumped against each other's, knowing that this was the end of the line for them, that their time had come to an end. No way out. Jordie's worst fear, a giant ass snake, about to kill them.

When Jordie and Jamie started to feel the uncomfortable feeling of squeezing all over their bodies, particularly in the rib area, it was painfully obvious that their end was going to be quick and painful.

"T-this is j-just like that g-g-godawful 'Anaconda' movie. R-remember...w-w-with J-Lo? A-and t-t-to think we were l-alughing....owwww!! oh god......at how cheesy it was," winced Jamie, referring to the night that he and Jordie had watched a marathon of cheesy movies and made fun of them. One of which was the Jennifer Lopez 1997 movie called 'Anaconda'

They certainly weren't laughing now.

"C-come back to bite us in the a-asses. O-or eat us....whatever is m-more d-delicious," Jordie closed his eyes in agony, before he started screaming, feeling his ribs start to crack when the squeezing became brutally unbearable. Tears begun pouring out of Jordie's eyes.

Jordie was a hockey player, he knew what pain was. But...this....was an agony that he never thought possible. It was sending him spiraling helplessly into a dizzying and sickening world of a pain on a whole new level.

Jamie was also screaming, tears streaming down his face at an alarming rate.

'This is it,' he thought in his head, not prepared to die at all, especially like this. But the one thing that Jamie had was Jordie at his side and here with him. Side by side, brothers forever, about to leave their lives and enter death.

Jordie and Jamie opened their eyes slowly and managed to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, mouthing 'I love you's' as they felt the anaconda's drool from his mouth drip down on their heads, dampening their already wet hair which was coasted in sweat. Jordie and Jamie looked up weakly as they saw the snake's mouth widen (and it was gigantic to the point where it could easily gulp down a couple of bodies, one after the other.)

"This is it...oh god...J-jamie..I love you so much a-and I'm so proud of you little b-brother. I'm s-so lucky to h-have you in my life and I'll be looking for you in heaven. C-can't miss the beard eh?" Jordie made a joke that only he could make at such a traumatic time. He nuzzled Jamie with his nose, before wincing as his breathing started to become raspy.

"J-jordie, you're the best big brother.....I love you so much. I'm s-so s-scared..." was all Jamie could get out before his breathing starting to become wheezy.

"We....ugh....can.....be.....scared.....together.......Chubbs..." was Jordie's final words, as their doom finally came.

Shuddering, Jamie and Jordie nuzzled each other and bid farewell as the mouth closed over them and enveloped Jordie and Jamie inside, literally and figuratively sealing their doom. Jordie and Jamie slowly, creeping downwards at a slow pace where the lack of oxygen or drowning was going to be the factors for Jordie's and Jamie's deaths.

Jordie and Jamie did put up a futile struggle though, wiggling around in discomfort, but it was mere moments in which the anaconda slid back into the water fully satisfied with its mean that Jamie and Jordie died and when they did, it was with their arms around each other and heads pressed close to each other. Jordie's and Jamie's eyes were wide in horror before they slipped shut. Forever.

The anaconda just slithered on it's way underneath the water, full and content, the deceased bodies of Jamie and Jordie forever lost and never known about their fateful outcome.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"OH MY GOD!! SNAKE! BIG ONE! ANACONDA! JAMIE...OH MY GOD....IT KILLED US...." Jordie shrieked, leaping out of his bed, rudely awoken from the horrific nightmare. 

Strangely enough, in the hotel room that they shared on the road, in the bed right next to him, Jamie also jolted awake, from the same exact nightmare. 

Jordie and Jamie were panting as if they had just finished a bag skate followed by a marathon, the beds' sheets dampened with sweat from the amount of tossing and turning that had been going on.

"Jordie...it was so awful," whimpered Jamie, climbing out of his bed and into Jordie's bed, snuggling right up against his older brother who had snuggled up against Jordie in return. Both of them trying to calm down from that terrifying nightmare. 

Jordie was struggling to calm his brother down by stroking one hand through Jamie's hair gently while rubbing his hip, something that he always did ever since Jamie had the surgery a couple of years back.

"It's okay bud. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. We're here, together, both of us. Alive. But holy fucking smokes that was terrifying wasn't it? I hate snakes more than ever now. Never watching that damn movie again either. Hey Chubbs, you okay? It's alright, honestly," Jordie noticed that Jamie seemed to be in an almost catatonic state of shock and when Jordie nudged him, Jamie snapped out of it.

Jamie thought about lying to Jordie, but he knew better. It was pointless and Jordie knew Jamie better than anyone, being brothers and all. Jordie always knew when Jamie wasn't feeling well, mentally or physically, or was stressed or worried about something and just knew him like the back of his hand.

"Come on Jamie. Something is bugging you. What is it? Tell me. I don't care if it's...ugh...2:35 in the morning. I need to know. Your problem is my problem, your worry is my worry," Jordie encouraged, as Jamie breathed a shaky sigh before releasing it.

"Don't you find it weird that we have the exact same dreams and nightmares, Jor? Like, they're linked or in sync with each other. Connected. I mean, I know we're brothers and are beyond close and all, but this just seems odd. One time I would have shrugged off but it's happened many times over the years and you can't shrug it off anymore. And we can't even tell anyone because they'll think we're crazy. 

"Remember that dream where we were falling and landed into boiling hot water and the other one where we were swept down a river? Why are we having these interlinked dreams? I've never heard of any other siblings having this happen to them. It's creepy. It's like a episode of Supernatural or something but this is real life. This shit can't be real. What if there are monsters out there after us and we just don't know it? I'm scared Jordie," Jamie looked at Jordie with his wide doe-like eyes glistening with tears.

Jordie's heart could have broken right then and there. It was true; this wasn't the first time their dreams were the same and Jordie had shrugged them off as no big deal, so fucking what? But now that this was happening more regularly, and who knew how much more was going to happen, Jordie was concerned and scared as well.

"Hey hey hey Jamie. we'll figure it out okay? There has to be some answer for it and we will find it. Just not right now because I would like to go back to sleep. And I think you do too. Cuddle with me if it helps you feel better. It's like old times," teased Jordie, referring to when he and Jamie were young and Jamie would crawl into Jordie's bed and seek comfort from him, whether it was from a thunderstorm or creaky noises in the house or whatever.

Jamie was trying to calm down and gradually he did. Jordie was right; they needed to sleep and whatever was going on, whatever strange, supernatural shit was happening to him and Jordie, it would be dealt with later. Right now, rest and sleep was more important and then they would take it from there.

"Okay Jordie. You're right," sighed Jamie, snuggling in even more against Jordie, who pretended to be stunned that Jamie just said that he was right, like Jordie had never heard that before.

"Did I just hear correctly? You said that I was right? I'm not deaf am I? Or is this another fucked up dream?" Jordie snarked, as Jamie playfully tugged on Jordie's beard.  
Jamie smiled and settled in more against his big brother, whispering,

"If you don't shut up, watch this beard be shaved off when you're out and snoring your ass off. Don't think I won't. Oh who am I kidding? I just can't shave off this beautiful work of art." Jamie stroked Jordie's beard, still marveling to this day that Jordie actually grew a beard and maintained it.

Jamie still sounded in awe and if Jordie didn't know any better, Jamie was fawning over Jordie's beard. 'Having a moment'.

"Do I need to leave you alone to have a moment?" teased Jordie, nosing and nuzzling the side of Jamie's face playfully, with a grin on his face.

"Jordie, really? Very funny. Let's just go to sleep and figure everything else out later. I'm just so tired...." Jamie trailed off and just like that he was asleep, his mouth open, and little tiny snores escaping.

Jordie was aghast. How could Jamie do that? Just fall asleep like that? Sheesh, Jordie thought and settled down to sleep the remainder of the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once the Benn brothers were asleep and snoring, they had no idea or indication of what and who were looking in on them secretly, keeping an eye on their 'prizes'

"Are you absolutely positively without a single doubt that these two brothers are the 'ones' that we have been looking for? You know the queen will have our heads if we're wrong and I do fancy my head, thank you very much," said one of the creatures, huddling next to his companion who was looking in at the sleeping Jordie and Jamie through a pot after sprinkling some magic into it.

His companion sighed exasperatedly and turned to look at his friend, nodding.

"YES, I am sure and if you doubt me again I will silence you. For good. Now do shut up! We need to figure out how to kidnap these two without them suspecting. They can fight so they need to be caught unaware. Like maybe right now...." he snarled, curling his lip in a grotesque manner, showing just a few of his fangs.

His companion seemed to catch on quickly on what the plan was and he grinned back, evilly.

"What do you suggest?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jordie woke up before Jamie, he found that something was horribly wrong. Terrifying and freaky wrong. Jordie regained his senses and once he fully woke up, he saw, to his terror and horror, what was wrong.

Jordie found that he couldn't move at all as he was strapped and tied down securely on some sort of table that had Jamie also bound and strapped next to Jordie so Jordie's left wrist was tied to Jamie's right wrist. Jordie and Jamie were strapped at the wrists, waists, thighs, and ankles, making it impossible to even try and struggle. Jordie and Jamie also had straps across their mouths, Jordie's eyes fluttering around their surroundings, trying to make sense of where they were and who had kidnapped him and Jamie.

Jordie heard a muffled moan from Jamie as he was waking up and Jordie turned to look at Jamie just to see Jamie's eyes widened in horror, starting to panic, breathing heavily through his nose. Jamie was on the verge of a panic attack and Jordie couldn't take his brother in his arms and comfort him like he so desperately wanted to. Instead, all Jordie could do was graze the back of Jamie's hand with his hand and that seemed to be good enough as Jamie turned to look at Jordie, eyes wide in confusion and fear, asking 'where the fuck are we Jordie?'

Jordie couldn't answer that for obvious reasons but whatever was going on Jordie was going to protect the shit out of Jamie and make sure that nobody would even dare lay a hand on his baby brother.

From the looks of it, Jordie and Jamie were being held in some sort of warehouse-like building, with everything blocked off and no windows. It was almost like they were sealed in a box, that was the vibe Jordie was getting as he looked around frantically. Jordie and Jamie both let out muffled squeals of surprise of terror as a monstrous-looking demon-woman peered down on them, looking hungrily at the brothers as if they were a meal.

Well, Jordie and Jamie were going to be some sort of a mean, technically a sacrifice with the horrific plans in store for them.

"Look at what I've finally found after searching forever for these brothers who are keys to bringing the ultimate evil to life and enslave humanity. I've finally got you twerps in my grasp and nobody can save you now!! You can squiggle and squirm all you want but it won't do you any good. You're just going to die. But...I am willing to take your gags off. Nobody's going to hear you anyway," she laughed, untying the gags from Jordie and Jamie who gasped in deep breaths of air, heaving frantically.

"What the fuck lady?! Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?!!! What evil? Enslave humanity? Sacrifices? Are you on drugs? Because this sounds like a movie and you're off your rocker lady! Let us go now!!" Jordie yelled, not believing any of this shit for a second.

The demon-lady pressed in closer to Jordie so that they were nose to nose and Jordie was fighting so hard not to tremble with fear. It didn't stop his forehead from dampening with sweat however.

"You don't believe me? Okay, fine. That's going to be you and your brother's downfall. I'll make you believe me and trust me, you won't be laughing or be skeptical anymore. Boys, untie them and bring them down below to the pit," she said, turning on her heels and marching off.

"Jordie...what is going on? I don't understand.....I'm scared....." whimpered Jamie, squirming nervously as he saw two of the demon-lady's creature-henchmen approach him and Jordie with vicious smirks on their faces.

"Jamie...I'm here with you, remember that. We're going out, we're going out together....despite what sick fuckery this is! What the fuck is this? Where are you taking us?" yelled Jordie, as he, then Jamie were unstrapped and viciously shoved forward, moving towards wherever the fuck he and Jamie were being led to.

"That's for us to know and you to find out. Get going!" shoved the lead creature, shoving Jordie forward, causing Jordie to stumble before catching himself. Jordie's arms were yanked hard behind him and the same was done to Jamie who was being marched right beside Jordie, pushed by the second creature.

"This isn't going to be good, is it Jordie?" Jamie stammered, feeling like he was going to piss himself in utter terror but fighting it because...ew.

Jordie looked in fear at Jamie who was looking back at him with the same terrified look on his face and shook his head.

"No. It's not."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yeah...this isn't good at all," Jordie was looking around frantically, desperately.

Jordie and Jamie were being bound together via their wrists being attached together to manacles that were attacked to a long, secure chain that led to somewhere far above them. It was so dark and creepy that Jordie couldn't make out what was even above him and Jamie he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

All he knew, Jordie thought with a gulp, was that he and Jamie were going to be hanging above this seemingly bottomless pit in this dark and dank cave-like tomb.

Jordie's and Jamie's wrists were bound together above their heads, while chains and rope was wrapped around the brothers' waists, thighs, and ankles, binding them together literally as one. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and even groin to groin which was a tad uncomfortable for the two, but more Jamie than anything.

Despite this terrifying experience, Jordie still found it in him to be his snarky self. Smirking, he was pretty much nose to nose with a blushing Jamie, leering as he said,

"Wow, kiddo. Didn't know you were capable of being turned on, Jeez look at that tent you're pitching! Didn't know I was your type."

Jamie laughed a bit, although shakily, and that felt good, despite the horror that he and Jordie were trapped in. He rubbed Jordie's nose, nuzzling against him, closing his eyes and letting his protective older brother just sooth him in the way that only Jordie could.

"Gross Jordie. Ew. But....I'm so happy that you're here with me. I don't understand what they want with us but all I know is that you're here with me and I feel better because of that. If you weren't...I'll...I'll...probably would be having the meltdown of meltdowns. You keep me here mentally and I'm so thankful and grateful Jordie. In ways you can't know. Just know that before we die," whispered Jamie, a tear slipping out of his eye.

Jordie's heart broke at how resigned Jamie was, that he wasn't ready to die but as long as he was with Jordie, he would be okay. A tear also slipped out of Jordie's eye as he kissed Jamie on his cheek, before gazing softly at him.

"Believe me, I know. I know, you don't have to tell me....oof!" Jordie grunted as the chain moved above them and moved ever so slowly towards the dark hole that they would be dangled over.

Jamie moaned as Jordie closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for what was ahead for him and Jamie.

"Your armpits stink Jordie. Ever heard of deodorant?" Jamie muttered, somewhat catching Jordie off guard. They were about to die and all Jamie could say was that Jordie's armpits stunk?

Talk about random and weird.

"Yeah...well...you fart in your sleep and that doesn't smell like roses," Jordie retorted and it was a given fact; Jamie did, in fact, fart in his sleep and it wasn't pretty.

Before either one of them could continue, the queen's voice called out from the darkness, spooking both brothers.

"SILENCE, you two!! Your useless chattering is proving pointless and futile. Shut your mouths or your deaths or your deaths will be sped up...wait. Never mind. I think my pet spider is ready for you now. Dwn you go!" she taunted, the chain letting go, sending the screaming Jordie and Jamie down into the hole at an alarming speed.

"Spider?" Jordie whimpered shakily; he hated spiders. They were just as bad as snakes, if not worse. Their webbing, crawling ever so creepily around...it made Jordie's skin crawl.

The two continued to scream for what seemed like eternity until they finally reached the bottom, but instead of hitting the ground and blowing to smithereens, Jordie and Jamie landed on a sticky webbing, breathing heavily, trying to slow their racing hearts down.

On the way down, somehow the chains around their wrists had fallen off, leaving Jamie and Jordie to wrap their arms around one another, but since the chains were still around the rest of their bodies, they couldn't get very far.

And the webbing was binding Jordie and Jamie together even more, so they were pretty much rolling even more into it every time they moved or struggled.

"Ahh!" they both yelled, when Jordie and Jamie rolled down a bit of a slop, the webbing spinning itself around them so much to the point that it covered them from foot to neck, making them look like the giant marshmallow from Ghostbusters.

Jamie and Jordie were still bound face to face, the webbing wrapped around them helplessly to the point where they were almost completely hidden by the sticky stuff. Both of them looked around anxiously and fearfully, watching for the snake throughout the dimness of the cave-like atmosphere. Nothing yet. But they knew it was only a matter of time.  
Jordie gulped, trying to calm his racing heart and closing his eyes but re-opened them again when he heard Jamie sniffle and then a muffled sob escape from him. Jordie's heart broke as he saw his brother cry. It took a lot to make Jamie to make emotional but when he did get upset it was usually for a valid reason.

"Jamie...hey...look at me please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top. There ya go. There's that beautiful Jamie face that I know and love. I love you, you know that right? So much, maybe even more than you can know. I'm glad that we're together and I know it looks really bad right now but if we're going out I'm glad that it's together. You and I, the way it always has been. I-I'm just so sorry I couldn't protect you better, all because we're some sort of demon queen's idea for a sick game...I'm so sorry Jamie...." it was Jordie's turn to cry, which stunned Jamie and made him stop and stare at his older brother in horror.

"No...Jordie..no! You've protected the shit out of me all my life and I'm forever grateful, even during the times that I wasn't. And I've never realized until now, when we're about to die at how much I truly am lucky to have you in my life, as my brother, as my best friend....a-and to die side by side....makes it a bit better...." Jamie was beginning to wheeze a bit, gasping slightly which meant an anxiety attack was imminent.

Jordie was going to do his best to nip it in the butt, despite not being able to stroke Jamie's hair like he usually did. He had other methods to try so Jordie shoveled his own terror and fright down and concentrated on what mattered: Jamie.

Keeping his eyes open, Jordie pressed his forehead against Jamie's forehead, so that they were nose to nose and looking one another straight and direct in the eye. Both brothers had tears on their cheeks as Jordie was curious to see that Jamie was fighting to push his anxiety down and succeeding. He was stunned and surprised, he had to admit, but was proud that Jamie could calm himself down. 

"I did it, Jordie. I stopped a panic attack, the way that you taught me. I actually did it on my own this time..." Jamie was smiling, his nose wiggling in excitement when he succeeded at accomplishing something on his own.

Jordie smiled; he loved Jamie's nose when it did that. It was cute and Jordie always loved seeing it wiggle, whether it was from something simple like stopping an anxiety attack or something outstanding, like winning the Art Ross trophy a few years back.

"I know, Chubbs, I know. And I'm proud of you for that. I've taught you well. Nice to see that it's paid off. Makes me feel real nice inside...seeing you happy, Jamie, was all that I wanted for you. Nothing else mattered, as long as you had a big fucking smile on your face and you were doing what you wanted to do. Because you deserved it and nothing less and now that we're about to die...I'm just sad that you couldn't continue to go on and do even more incredible things.But...I'm here with you and you're here with me and that's all that counts. I don't understand why this creepy demon woman thingy has to kill us to take over the world or whatever shit but I hope we choke that spider to death when it decides to come out. Where the fuck is it anyway? Come out come out wherever you are Shelob!" Jordie snarled, referring to the gigantic-ass spider from Lord of the Rings.  
Just as Jordie finished saying those words, he and Jamie felt a deep dip in the webbing and something start to crawl menacingly towards them. Gulping, Jordie and Jamie glanced upwards where the spider was stalking its way down the slope, its beady eyes focused on its meal.

The way the spider was moving, ever so slowly and ever so creepily, made the Benn brothers shudder as they heard the demon-woman's cackle from wherever. They were too entranced and terrified by the spider to really pay her any attention.

"That's right, my pretty. It's dinner time. Mommy found those two brothers that are key to destroying the world and once you've eaten them,well, it's the end of all things, shall we say. Goodbye boys!!" 

Jordie decided to be cheeky one last time; he hated it when people, especially evil villains, quoted from one of his favourite books and movies. Can't villains ever be original? Sheesh.

"You got that from Lord of the Rings, you crazy bitch!! Be original when you're dooming your helpless victims. God," he groaned, smiling sadly at Jamie, bringing a smile to his baby brother's face for the last time as the spider was almost on them now.

"Your snarkiness will not save you, foolish human, yet it's your last words. That, I don't understand but I do not care. I'm about to end the world; it means nothing. Goodbye for good now. Ta ta!" she laughed maniacally.

The spider was now completely over Jamie and Jordie now, looking down hungrily at the trembling brothers, who were saying their goodbyes.

"Oh god...I'm not ready....I'm not ready....Jordie.....I love you big brother....oh god!" screamed Jamie, as Jordie was also muttering his goodbyes with a 

"Goodbye Chubbs...Jamie....baby brother. I love you so much. Always have and always will. Never forget that...aghhhh!" Jordie let out a blood-curdling scream, tears bursting from his eyes as well as from Jamie's eyes as the spider leaned down and grabbed the brothers in their pinchers, shoving them in its month.

The sharp fangs chomped down on Jamie and Jordie, stabbing right into their bodies, particularly into their chest and stomach area, blood erupting and gushing out like a lava flow from a volcano.

As blood started coming out of their mouths, Jamie and Jordie whispered each other's names, choking and coughing as the life slowly drained out of them until their bodies stilled and they were no more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Tyler came inside Jamie and Jordie's house to pick them up to go see a movie, he heard some panicked muttering coming from what he thought was the living room. 

Frowning, he closed the door behind him and made his into the living room where he saw a sleeping Jamie and Jordie leaning against each other on the couch, moving around restlessly.

And judging by the restlessness and moaning and groaning, it sounded like the brothers were having a nightmare, which concerned Tyler. He was scared to wake them up but he couldn't leave them like this, not when they were starting to get more louder and more restless.

Hesitantly, Tyler silent approached the two brothers who had anxious-looking expressions on their faces, all the while mumbling things like 'don't kill us demon-lady' or 'goodbye baby brother' and Tyler thinks they're having a joint nightmare, which can happen he supposed but he still found weird.

"Guys...hey. Wake up. It's okay. It's just me, Tyler. You're safe," he encouraged, rubbing Jamie's thigh before shaking Jordie's shoulder and seeing what reaction he would get.

Jordie's eyes were the first to fly open and looked around frantically and panicked, trying to settle himself down and see that this was real life and not where he was in his nightmare. His eyes focused on Tyler eventually, smiling softly, trying to calm his rushed breathing.

"Tyler...hey. Uh...we're not dead?" Jordie asked, causing Tyler to frown in concern.

What kind of dream did Jordie have if he thought he was dead?!!

Tyler shook his head, just as Jamie began to grapple his way out of his own dream with a moan or two.

"Uh no. You're alive and well. We all are. Jordie, are you and Jamie okay? It had to be one hell of a nightmare...."Ty;er trailed off,as Jordie checked to make sure a groggy Jamie was okay before answering Tyler. 

Jordie saw how concerned Tyler was and wanted to ease his friend's concern with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Uh well...it was weird. Jamie and I had the same dream, in which we went out exploring in a forest and Jamie got us lost and a gigantic monster of an anaconda came along and killed us...or rather, it us. Then, when I thought we were having a dream for a real, it turned out to be real again...but we were kidnapped by these weird demon-lady who fed us to her pet spider as sacrifices to destroy the world. I know it's weird, right? It's weird, almost like it was a sci-fi horror movie...." Jordie shuddered, still feeling like the nightmare was all too real.

Jamie had regained his senses enough to nod his agreement.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a nightmare.....wait. What? You STILL had the same dream as me?" he said, borderline on hysteria.

Tyler was left to glance at the the brothers as they looked aghast at one another.

"What the fuck?!!!"


End file.
